Modulation of excitable tissue in the body by electrical stimulation has become an important type of therapy for patients with chronic disabling conditions, including chronic pain, problems of movement initiation and control, involuntary movements, vascular insufficiency, heart arrhythmias and more. A variety of therapeutic intra-body electrical stimulation techniques can treat these conditions. For instance, devices may be used to deliver stimulatory signals to excitable tissue, record vital signs, perform pacing or defibrillation operations, record action potential activity from targeted tissue, control drug release from time-release capsules or drug pump units, or interface with the auditory system to assist with hearing. Typically, such devices utilize a subcutaneous battery operated implantable pulse generator (IPG) to provide power or other charge storage mechanisms.